


Let Down Your Hair

by FantasyPrincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child of True Love, Gen, Non-Sexual Parental Relationship, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/FantasyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time - Fairytale Land and Storybrooke setting</p><p>What if Rumpelstiltskin had gotten Cinderella's child (a child of true love) in that deal without being trapped in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sign on the Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

> This story alters the canon timeline. The curse happens much later than in the original series.
> 
> I'm also playing with the idea of still having Emma arrive in Storybrooke but being a different kind of savior that Rapunzel. They're missions are similar but still separate.

He tossed his flask away as if it was an apple core.  “Is that so?  Oooo, let’s have a look –”

Cinderella cringed as Rumpelstiltskin glared in her direction.  It was no longer sinister, a light brightened his face with interest, but that didn’t prevent a shiver finding its way down her back.

He knelt towards her swollen belly and placed a tentative hand on her, his face level with the child (or children) inside.  He seemed to be testing and considering.  He finally growled out a breath and asked, “And you would… what?  Give up both?”  At her shaky nod, he stood.  “Why is that, I wonder?”

“My prince worries as our kingdom is poor.  Our land is dead.”

“So comfort is what you desire for giving up your second child?”

“I can always have more children, but I cannot make the soil fertile where it is not.” 

Rumpelstiltskin could taste the lie on her words as she spoke them.  He smiled to himself, waiting for the sound of the contract to be unfurled.

“And all you have to do is sign on the dotted line,” she said, her tone taking on the same timber that Rumpelstiltskin had when he struck the deal with her.  She held out a red feather pen, awaiting his next move.

“Not interested,” he said, turning on the spot.

“But you are, I can see that you are,” she blurted, flustered from her dashed plans.

“I will have that baby, Cinderella!” as he spun about to glare into her face.  “A man from halfway around the world made a deal with me once, and in return, he blessed me with above average hearing,” his eyes gone red and a shadow fell across his face.  “There are only two heart beats inside of your body, not three.  It was a nice try, dearie.  I would tell you to try again, but I’m afraid you’re out of time.”  With a flourish of smoke, he disappeared, as Cinderella’s contractions began.

**

Rumpelstiltskin appeared by his castle gate, dressed in a casual summer coat and carrying the baby buggy under his arm.  Cooing slightly to her, he made his way through his castle walls, walking up to the tower room casually.

“I’ve a request, little dove,” he said, “You have something I’d very much _love_ to cultivate.  I hope you can spare a small amount of this for me.”  He made some silly gestures, getting the small infant to laugh.  Once she was well distracted, he barely pricked her finger and salvaged three drops of her blood on a small piece of parchment.  “There there, dove, thank you for your sacrifice.”

The little thing giggled, as the blood dried and Rumpelstiltskin made the parchment disappear from his fingers.  He glanced down at his new charge, a little frightened if anyone else had been watching, but he quickly recovered. 

“Now I’ve a daughter, I wonder what I should name you –” He scratched his head.  “Well, I’m sure a name will come in time, let us do things like we used to do in the old days, would you like that, dove?”

**Several Years Later…**

Rapunzel threw the knife at the dummy made of straw.  She hit the dummy in the leg, what would be the calf on a grown man.  Sighing, she picked up another knife and flung it at the dummy, this time hitting it in the side.  “Better,” twittered Rumpelstiltskin behind her.  “You’ve pierced an organ, that’s good practice.  Not a killing blow, I’m afraid.”

“I’ll show you better!” she boasted, as she flung another blade.  This one hit the neck of the dummy and she beamed at her father without restraint.

“Much improved, my dear, that was an artery.  Now, you have vanquished your foe with only three tries.”  He patted her head and pranced over to retrieve the knives.  “You get stronger everyday.  I’m very happy with your progress.”

“Is today the day, Papa?”

A tension took his shoulders before he answered, “Not today, dove.  Soon.”

“Papa, I am ready!”  She walked to the table where her rampion salad was awaiting her, a reward he had conjured for her with the killing blow.  It had been the same routine for the past few months – ever since she was able to hold a knife, let alone throw it. 

Her desires were not unknown to him.  She longed to learn swordplay.  It was one of the last things he vowed to train in her but he told his stories too well, where knights used big broad things to pierce they’re enemies, and she had become very eager.  “You are eleven, child.  We agreed.  Thirteen and not a day sooner,” he started back to the table, haltingly, and with great pain about his features. 

“But, I am ready –“

“No, you are not!”  His eyes turned red and menacing.  Rapunzel stopped eating and waited patiently for him to explain.  She met those eyes, although he knew this mask frightened many. 

His voice was clipped by his anger but he made an effort to make his intentions known.  “I’ve told you again and again, you are not old enough to weather that world without my guidance.  There will be dangers you will not understand.  I cannot protect you in that world,” his voice grew softer then, “I will not even know who you are.  You will have to awaken me and without this strength, you will fall and we will both be lost.”

“It’s unfair to burden me with such a task and not explain why, perhaps if I understood your motives…?”

Rumpelstiltskin huffed with distain, releasing his heavy gaze towards the floor instead.  “Child, you get more like your Papa everyday, always looking to make a deal." He smiled but it was not happy.  "If I tell you what I see and how you save this world, will you agree to wait more patiently for your birthright?”

Rapunzel nodded but looked to be considering, (a father recognizes these things) and sighed.  “You know I cannot promise patience, only to try.  Is that a sufficient price?”

He leaned into her, sitting and scooping her up into his lap.  “It is worthy of a partial payment.  What have I told you so far about the curse, do you remember?”

She wrinkled her nose, although the gesture felt empty.  “The curse will be used by Queen Regina to take away Snow White and Prince Charming’s happiness.  Well, everyone’s happiness, really.  You will not be safe from it and it will take the memories you have of me, and our life here, away.  The only other thing you told me was that it will steal me from you and then I save you and everyone else – somehow.”

“Very good, yes.  Have I told you yet that I created the curse?”

“You did?”  Rapunzel was astonished and quiet for a long time.  She slowly lifted her head and asked, “Why?” in a meager voice.

“Oh, Rapunzel, let me tell you about your brother…”

**

Mr. Gold’s shop was always filled with such gorgeous things.  There was everything there, toys, trinkets, useful things as well as folderol.  He took pleasure in caring for these objects.  He liked making sure they were in good repair and that everything had a place because everyone, sooner or later, would buy something from him.

Many people avoided him and his shop but like many unsociable people, he had grown used to the quiet.  The little bell tinkled, drawing his attention away from his records.

“Good morning.  Looking for something special?”

She side-glanced Mr. Gold, letting her head tilt toward some strange thing in the corner, distractedly.  “You could say that.”

Braided brunette hair down to her knees, she was about twenty-five years old, wearing glasses that helped to cover a cynical gaze over remarkable pale eyes.  She carried a satchel that appeared to be most useful for carrying books and also a business-sized rolling suitcase.  Her gait was that of someone who knew how to carry herself and would not be intimidated by the world.  She could have been wearing a business power suit, but she seemed to weild as much power in cut-off black jeans and a t-shirt with a band name printed on it.  Her earrings were feathered dream catchers and she wore a choker necklace with a bullet dangling from a leather strap.

“Something for yourself?”  He came out from his counter, approaching slowly, favoring his cane.  The woman’s eyes grew at the sight of him, limping towards her.  She averted her eyes, but he had seen the affect that he’d had on her and how uncomfortable she had become.

“For my father.”

“Ah, well, what sort of a man is he?”

“…Complicated.”

“Oh, aye,” Gold mused, thinking he’d caught the girl’s hesitancy.  “A difficult man, then?”

“He can be.”  The girl had begun to fidget. 

Gold watched her in his periphery, as he slowly pulled down a handsome jacket from a coat rack.  “Might I interest you in this tweed, suitable for a fine gentleman, if a little difficult to reach any other way.”

“That would be quite lovely, except he’s plenty of suits.  He’s a business man who has a long strenuous journey ahead of him.”

Gold smiled, apparently finding a kinship with this young woman’s parent.  “Hmm, perhaps maps then, do you know where he intends to travel?”

“Quite a long distance.  I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t entirely know where he’ll begin… I am new in town, I thought I was passing through but it looks like I might stay a while and – truly – find his present after more consideration.”

Gold’s eyebrows lifted at the change in this girls voice.  He’d not expected such a personal story from her.  “We don’t get too many visitors here.  My name is Mr. Gold.  If you need a place to stay, temporarily, there’s Grannies up the street.”  Suddenly overcome with a need to have her closer by, if only in thinking her dear papa would better appreciate the care he provided for her if he were to visit, “Otherwise, if you think your stay more long term, I have nice personal rooms, very private, above my shop, for your use if you like?”

She smiled, and he couldn’t help but smile back, although she noticed it didn’t reach his eyes.  “If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like a room here.  After all I could be looking for that gift for a long time.”

“Good, I’ll show you to your room then, Miss…?”

“Belladonna Cinth.”

“Miss Cinth, a pleasure.”

With a curt nod, Gold lead her to his back office and out the back door.  There was a stairway, that wound it’s way around to the veranda above, with rooms lining the pathway.  He took out a bunch of keys, took one off the key ring and opened the third door down.

“Rent is reasonable, includes all utilities with cable and local calls.  I can keep it month to month if that suits your requirements.”

She did a quick tour of the one room apartment.  “This will certainly be sufficient.  Money will not be a problem.”  She stood in the center of the place, staring at him.  “You should know, I have a license to carry a firearm and was previously in the armed services game.  I have a couple with me.”

“As long as you do not have target practice here, I see no issue with that.  I keep myself well armed as well.”

Finding common ground seemed to make the woman relax.  _She likes knowing she can handle herself as well as others_ , he thought with a brief smile.  _I’m sure her father is very proud._

“I think I’m going to like it here, Mr. Gold!”

“I hope you enjoy your stay, Miss Cinth.”


	2. Always Nice to Make an Impression

“Papa, I’m home!” Rapunzel dropped the firewood by the great hearth, pausing only to stoke the fire a while. She considered the amount of dust that had accumulated there and wondered if they’d need a new maid soon. Ah, but what will that matter….

“Rapunzel, dove, how was the hunt?” Her father appeared from a puff of smoke and crossed to embrace her gently.

“There was no game, papa. But I did manage to get some logs for the fire.”

“Always the resourceful one, you are!” His ringing laughter took on a kind of daring pride as he pulled back from the clasp of her arms to appraise her. She had no magic, and Rumpelstiltskin often wondered at how proficient she was without it. “That suits you well, I think. I’m so glad that I never married you off, pet. You’ve been such a great help to me.”

Rapunzel smirked at him, a short laugh on her lips. It was one of their little jokes. She recalled saying, “I could always marry,” and inevitably he’d start naming off suitors who were “all wrong” and “would never survive her passions”. 

“No dearie,” he’d say. “You, I’m afraid, are doomed to be a spinster!” They’d both happily spin at their spinning wheels together, and howl into the night. 

“Papa… It is nearly time…” Rapunzel was nearing her twenty fourth year. Rumpelstiltskin had only told her that the curse would come on her birthday.

He made a brisk tut tut sound in his throat. “You shouldn’t trouble yourself with things you cannot control. Merely accept what I have told you, and see that it will come to pass. And know,” With a curl of his fingertips, he was suddenly offering her a pear to eat. “Know that I trust only you to free me from the curse, once it arrives…”

He skipped into the kitchen to sort out some menial task, laughing as he went, while she bit into the delicious snack he’d provided. We’ll see about that, papa.

 

**

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Ashley helped Belladonna up from the sidewalk. “I was not looking where I was going at all.”

“It’s… I’m quite alright… I’m sorry, I was in a rush and could have been more careful.” 

Belladonna froze once she looked into Ashley’s eyes. Her eyes. Those pale eyes that could only mean this was her…

Belladonna stood looking at a face that was very much like her own in the nose and jawline. The dawning idea made her freeze as she side stepped the woman and, without another word, Belladonna quickly started walking away from the woman she recognized as her birth mother. She doesn’t know who I am, she can’t possibly…

“Wait!” Ashley took up chase but Belladonna was too swift for her, ducking into Granny’s in an effort to lose the woman.

“Red!” The whole place stopped what they were doing as they assessed her entrance, including the beautiful redheaded waitress she appeared to be addressing. “I mean… What… Lovely red hair! Do you dye it yourself?”

The waitress smiled, unsure of who this awkward woman appeared to be. “You bet I do, hon! I can give you the name of the color if you like?”

Belladonna let out a sigh of relief. “I’d love that! And salad with the biggest, leafiest, greens you have would be wonderful, if you please.”

“Coming right up!” The waitress turned on the spot and bounced back towards the order counter. 

The brunette stranger had just found a seat in a nearby booth, being watched carefully by every regular in the place, when in rushed Ashley, her hair a misshapen mess upon her head and her familiar pale eyes searching frantically. Belladonna lowered herself into the booth seat but it was no use.

“Hey! There you are! You ran off without your bag,” Ashley plopped down in the booth across from her, out of breath and handing her the knapsack. 

“Oh no, thank you for returning it!” Belladonna felt herself force a smile and was glad this person obviously couldn’t tell she was faking. She wanted nothing more than for her mother, who looked like a spoiled nineteen year old, to leave her sight. 

This was too strange. Rumpelstiltskin had warned her this would happen, but that did nothing to calm her beating heart as she starred at this person who could have been her family, but just flat out wasn’t. She took in a deep breath and pretended to rummage in her bag, “Surely I can pay you for your trouble?”

Ashley looked left and then right, before leaning in to whisper to Belladonna, “I don’t need anything but I wanted to make sure you received this back,” and she handed her a handkerchief that Belladonna did not recognize.

“It’s beautiful but,” when she touched it she could feel the shape of her gun. “Oooh, why yes, that is especially, umm, that is, I’m very glad to have it back.”

Belladonna was lost in a world of terrifying emotions, ones she usually spent a great deal of time pushing down into the pit of her gut, as far away from her as possible. She’d been alive for nearly fifty years and she absolutely hated vulnerability. It had never served her anything but grief and pain and here she was, with all these strange feelings and the smack of irony as her mother, a young woman, handed her back the very weapon she’d been training to use against as many people as she would have to in this town.

Ashley looked at her, for a moment as if she knew who she was, but then recoiled from her, as if she suddenly remembered she had somewhere to be. Belladonna listened to her apologies but hoped they could get to know each other better, and with a quick name exchange, Ashley was gone.

“Ashley… Cinderella… Ashley…”

Lost in thought she barely noticed as the waitress brought her salad to her. “Crimson.”

“I’m sorry?”

“My color, it’s called crimson! And my name is Ruby.” Her eyes twinkled, nearly vapid to Belladonna’s taste.

“Of course it is, lovely names, both of them.” she forced another smile as her eyes began to tear. “Ohh,” she dabbed her eyes with the napkin and retrieved the handkerchief from the table and dropped it into her inner bag holster. “My allergies, excuse me...”

“Ms. Cinth, what a pleasure to see you!”

Oh, what now! She looked up to see Mr. Gold, as he was known here, his eyes mean but strangely gentle when he looked upon her. “Mr. Gold. The pleasure is mine,” She stood to shake his hand and he seemed to chuckle at the dated gesture.

“Sit, please enjoy your lunch.”

“Oh – care to join me?”

“I’m afraid I’ve business to attend to.” 

“I see,” Belladonna was so very disappointed. After meeting her mother under such strange circumstances, all she wanted to do was sit and joke with her father, even if this wasn’t exactly him. “Well, I won’t keep you.”

Mr. Gold nodded and made for the door, when something struck him and he collapsed. Belladonna ran to him and cradled him carefully. There was a lot of blood, but Belladonna was busy checking the wounds and the shadows across the street. “Ruby. Ambulance. Mr. Gold’s been shot.”

His face was so surprised, he was going into shock and he was trembling all over. His hand was trying to go for his gun at his waist but it was too painful. 

Finally Belladonna clutched his hand and turned her attention from the street. “Shh, Shh, just look at me. Just look at my hair and into my eyes in this moment. Just breathe and watch me.”

“Oh god it hurts, it hurts so much, stay with me, Belladonna please.”

Belladonna was a rock. She didn’t let it show that her heart had stopped briefly when he’d said her name. That all her worry and concern from before was replaced with a kind of reverence for her father and being his savior. All that she let him see what the stone-like rock she’d become to keep him calm. “This moment. Deep breaths, deep as you can. That’s it, just me, my hair, my eyes, my face. Just you and me alone in this world.”

Mr. Gold’s trembling slowed. He began to struggle into a sitting position but she wouldn’t let him. “Did you see the shooter? Who was it!?” 

His anger began to replace his calm, but he was strangely out of shock now so that was a plus. 

“No, I didn’t see anyone.”

He cursed under his breath.

“Focus on me.”

He strained in her arms as the pain began again. “Yes, only on you, sweet girl.”

She let one tear stray down her face. “You’ll be ok. You’re stronger than you realize.” She kissed his cheek and a great wind started that seemed to only encapsulate the two of them. Suddenly colors and shapes and memories seemed to flood from her and into him and she never felt more complete that she ever had.

She knew he’d have his memories back.

His only indication was wide eyes and then a small subtle wink that only she would see. The sounds of the ambulance got closer and Rapunzel clutched Rumpelstiltskin hard waiting for it. A small tap on her arm told her that he felt and understood her fear, but also that it was alright.

Everything would be alright now.


	3. Recognize a Desperate Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while but the muse finally returned! I don't have a whole lot of plan for where this story will go but lets just take it and run with it!

Rapunzel tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. It was not the first time that Rumpelstiltskin had to stand guard and allow the dream memories to take their course. 

He stood, watching, very still and silent. He knew she would have hardships ahead. He saw some of them and a few of the outcomes broke his heart, but he also knew she was strong. The strongest woman he'd ever met, far stronger than he ever would have guest any child of his raising could be. Possibly even stronger than Balefire.

"Papa!" she called out in her sleep and he lurched forward, an involuntary act to protect her, something that now felt so natural when twenty years prior, he never could have dreamed he'd feel this strongly.

He clucked his tongue and sighed, closing his eyes. "It will come. It's soon now." He watched the small clock over her mantel piece as it struck the hour. "There, that's enough." He turned his attention back to the restless maid. Rumpelstiltskin raised his arms and, gently, drew out the purple magic dusts he'd set upon her hours before. 

"Come, come back to me, child." he said, softly. 

She inhaled deep strong breaths, that made his heart ache with all her trials. A woman of twenty, in her prime, and yet still such a young thing. He caught himself reflecting and chided himself, curbing the urge to fall into his own memories. 

Wouldn't do. Not when she needed him.

She sat up as if they'd been talking the whole time, alert, and ready for whatever was about to occur. 

No magic, but she learned so quickly. Rumpelstiltskin smirked, pride glittering his eyes, and sat on her bed, shifting the coverlet and giving his tired daughter a full attentive stare. His voice was never teasing when they had these sessions, she always appreciated that. "Welcome back. What did you see this time?"

Rapunzel breathed slowly. "I saw a large oak, the one I always see."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "What else?" Her face seemed to slack, "Come, while it's fresh, it will help, yes?" He took her hand almost absently and squeezed, giving her an anchor.

That did seem to help as she breathed again more deeply. "There were lights in the tree tonight. A whole bunch of boys there." Rapunzel seemed to steel herself stronger for the next bit. She looked her father right in the eyes and whispered, "I saw him this time, I did. Peter... I saw him." 

Rumpelstiltskin stiffened, "Did he see you?"

"No, no he was ... working on something ... he didn't notice me."

Rumpelstiltskin wanted to shake her, but he quieted the impulse. "Did you see what he was working on?"

Rapunzel sighed, "It was..." her face screwed up in thought as the dreams and memories were starting to fade. "It was like a giant ... time piece? It looked to be full of gold, like time was made of it, but the gold was running out. He was scribbling something but then he read it again, he screamed and through it into a firepit nearby ... and then the dream moved me away from him, to the sea..."

Rumpelstiltskin did touch her shoulder then. "Are you sure there was nothing else? Peter will be watching, waiting, he might know what I'm ..."

Rapunzel shut her eyes, trying to remember any other details. "He's fully immersed in his hunt for the boy," She said, eyes still closed. "I'm not a boy, he doesn't concern himself with me... and I'm not... blood." She said, swallowing. She opened her eyes but they held tears she feared to shed. "He thinks I'm just another dreaming child, come to Never Land. I'm not important enough."

Her father made a hard sound with his lips. "I'll not suffer that kind of talk from a savior of your ..."

"But Papa, I -"

"I wasn't finished!" He said, momentarily becoming truly angry. His anger was so cold, one always seemed to shiver. He was kind again instantly, though, embarrassed if that was possible. 

He opened his arms to her and she crawled to him like she used to, back when she fit perfectly on his lap, a small toddler sized ball. Rumpelstiltskin swallowed his fears and made to swallow hers as well. "Pet," he cooed. "He's a coward. He's an old man, blinded by his love of... himself." Rumpelstiltskin found it difficult to continue speaking, but pressed on anyway. "The measly fact that you are not my blood kin, does nothing to lessen the ... the love, pride and respect I have for you, and the strength you own within yourself! This deal I've made," He said, rocking her slowly like he used to and wiping away her tears, "This deal saved my life. And will continue to bear fruit long into the future, I've seen it." He poked her side then, an echo of his masterful tickle fights, chasing away her tears when she was small. 

It worked now with her much richer chuckle and nuzzling of his hands. She kissed them in complete admiration as he petted her hair a moment or two more and sat her back up when she was ready. "Anything else?" he pressed more gently.

"Only the Sea, my exit was shown to me today, for some reason." She described the small circular door she saw and indicated that was how she would escape Never Land when the time came. "But I'm still unclear how you will send me the message? How will you know what you don't know?"

Rumpelstiltskin only smiled. "All in due time, these fate and destinies are not to be rushed, I'm sorry, child." He made sure she had enough water and he stood up then, straight, and with another smile upon his lips. "Rest now, my girl, more to come, indeed more to come."

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, before turning and making for the exit. 

"Papa?"

"What is it?"

She sat up a little, trying to give him her full attention, as he had her.

"Your nothing like Gran-Dad."

Rumpelstiltskin crossed his arms, a defensive pose. "One of these days, you're going to find out how well you know me and the world will tumble into the ocean!" he stiffened, not quite finding the humor, though he wanted to laugh. "Seeing that... in a few dreams doesn't make you an expert, dearie!"

"I see you, don't I? Everyday. For my entire life!" She calmed herself, she hadn't meant to get hot-tempered, but then heard him chuckling to himself and relaxed. 

"I know you worry, I can see it. But it isn't for yourself. Not only. I can see you both without the guise of magic. I may be a savior but I haven't grown into my power like you two have... He's never loved anything in his life, Papa, nothing at all, not even his only son. Not one thing, except himself. And you are so full of love." She choked back a sob. "He's so lonely, even when he's surrounded by all those boys and that's all he will ever know because even his closest friends don't matter, they are a means to an end. Loneliness is his endgame. And you... you are so very loved in return, Papa." 

For a long moment, they just looked at each other across the room. Rumpelstiltskin flicked his wrist to heat up the fire, nodded curtly, and turned, shutting the door behind him, but not before Rapunzel saw a stray tear on his own face as he exited. She smiled then, breathing slowly, turned over and went to sleep.

**

Mr. Gold's hospital room was quaint and secluded. The only noise was the whir of the machines and his occasional snoring.

The money he provided to the hospital was definitely a large enough sum to confirm, should he ever need care, the largest most private room available for someone of his status. He still loathed being there, but it was made just a bit more tolerable by the short moments of consciousness to stare in wonder at the loving ever watchful face of his daughter.

Belladonna never left his side. When he finally spent more hours awake than asleep, they spent hours just looking at each other and long moments of silence passed in this way. Whenever he tried to ask about her missing time, she shook her head. "Not yet, papa, be still." She fed him, when he was hungry, and only allowed the nurses he liked in to see him. Dr Whale, the best surgeon at the hospital, visited him quite often too, though neither of them could figure out if all of his visits were entirely medically relevant. 

Mr. Gold was having an internal struggle, having trouble determining if it was appropriate to scold him openly about ogling a woman who, as far as Dr. Whale was concerned, was little more than a stranger to everyone, including Mr. Gold. Belladonna of course noticed this and decided to make that decision for him.

One sunny morning, about a week after the shooting, after checking off some blood pressure readings and adjusting Mr. Gold's pain medications, Dr. Whale turned to Belladonna, affecting an aloof air and implying they should go out tonight.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, we could go to the Rabbit Hole. I'd like to get to know you better over a few drinks. You could think of it as a thank you for taking such good care of our patient."

Mr. Gold nearly seized with rage, his hands clenching the covers. "I'm still in the room, dearie, you needn't talk about me as if I've already met my maker."

Dr. Whale never even noticed him and he took two steps towards Belladonna. "What do you say?" She moved up close to him, smiling in a fetching flirtatious way, and leaned in close to his ear. After a moment, Mr Gold watched as his back hardened and his whole body seemed to shrink from her. "Of course, I completely understand," his reply was so quiet, Mr. Gold wondered if he'd turned into a damned mouse. He flew from the room, as quickly as he could without seeming disrespectful.

Mr Gold looked over at his daughter with admiration. "And what, prey tell, warranted that reaction?"

Belladonna let a slow smile curl her lips and shook her head. "Would make even the Dark One blush, I think. Best not ask questions while your still so... fragile!" He chuckled at that, but stilled when she came next to him, taking her chair with her and sat very close. "Papa, I... I did it!" She smiled, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't think I could... but I did!"

"I never doubted you," he said, moving a few stray hairs from her eyes. "You were always this to me, you know."

She nodded, not even really understanding, but glad for the praise and for her father to show his appreciation. "Papa, who hurt you? Who would dare to shoot you?"

He laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Who would shoot Mr. Gold? Well, I seem to keep making enemies everywhere I go." He patted her hand, "I don't know but the list is a long one." 

They both heard the door to his hospital room open and found themselves looking at a tall blonde woman wearing a read coat and a visible badge. "Mr. Gold?" At his nod, she walked over to him and extended her hand. "Sir, my name is Emma Swan, I'm the new Deputy of Storybrooke. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions." 

He shook her hand and winked at his daughter, "Looks like we'll be able to finish up this messy business so I can get back to work soon, I was wondering when the Sheriff would get around to this nastiness." 

Emma didn't flinch but opened up her notepad, ready to take his statement. "This won't take a moment of your time, Mr. Gold, then you rest up."


End file.
